


when it rains

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kaisoo, M/M, Mute Kyungsoo, bestfriends kaisoo, fluff and comfort, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: and when it rains or not, jongin will stay with kyungsoo no matter what.





	when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! unbeta-ed for now. will edit it later.

Kyungsoo won’t talk to him. He was ignored the whole day and Jongin didn’t know what he did wrong to be treated this way.

“Hyung?” He called, but again, ignored. He was walking with Kyungsoo home, but the elder boy won’t spare him even just a glance. He was lucky enough Kyungsoo didn’t push him away when he chased him after dismissal and allowed him to walk with him by his side. “Did I do something?” He had his head hung low, a pout on his lips, and his eyes would peek at the other through his fringe.

There was no answer and it had Jongin’s shoulders deflating. He didn’t want his precious _hyung_ to ignore him like this because whenever he did, he felt like crying.

“Kyungsoo hyung,” This time he tugged on his shirt, begging for his attention, but Kyungsoo was still walking ahead as if he didn’t hear anything, as if Jongin’s presence was nonexistent.

A tired sigh escaped Jongin’s parted lips and retracted his hand away from Kyungsoo’s shirt. Even if it hurt him to be ignored like this, he still shamelessly bored his eyes over Kyungsoo’s side profile and gazed at him with affection and worry. They walked together in silence, their feet padding over the littered dried leaves that scrunch when stepped on. Jongin slid his hands in his pockets and stared up at the darkening skies instead.

“Do you think it’s going to rain, hyung?” He looked back at Kyungsoo who was also facing the forming nimbus clouds. A small smile lifted his lips from the peaceful sight of Kyungsoo facing the sky. He looked beautiful, despite the dark clouds looming above them. “Don’t worry. I have two umbrellas with me just in case you forgot yours. Which you always does.” He said with a small laughter coming afterwards and to his surprise, Kyungsoo finally spared him a brief glance and snorted at him. A big smile slowly formed on his face from the briefest attention he got from Kyungsoo for the day, but it was soon replaced with a pout when Kyungsoo started speed walking ahead of him and he knew by then that he was not yet completely forgiven for whatever he did to Kyungsoo. Whatever it was, Jongin has to find out later.

“Kyungsoo hyung!” He ran after his friend when lightning cracked the sky and a thunder roared after, making Jongin flinch in surprise. “Jesus!” He panted slightly when he reached Kyungsoo’s side and asked, “Can you please tell me why you’ve been ignoring me the whole day, hyung? Just tell me, I swear I’m not going to get mad. I know you have reasons.”

It was 5 PM. The sky was supposed to be painted with hues of red and pink, but the sky was so grey that it looked like it was 7 PM, Jongin noted instead because Kyungsoo didn’t give him an answer to his question. The thunder roared again from a distance and this time, Jongin fished out the two umbrellas from his backpack and handed the obnoxious Pororo designed one to Kyungsoo, while his was the Krong designed one and he immediately opened it thought the rain hadn’t poured yet.

Kyungsoo gave him a raised brow and made motions with his fingers, _Are you serious? It’s not raining yet!_

Another big smile was drawn on his lips because finally Kyungsoo talked to him. “You talked to me! Does it mean you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Another roar of thunder and Kyungsoo glanced up with a furrow on his brows, before surprisingly, grabbed Jongin’s wrist and pulled him to the nearest shed.

“We have umbrellas, let’s just hurry home before it pours.” Jongin waved the opened Krong umbrella with him and stared at the still neatly folded Pororo umbrella in Kyungsoo’s hand. “Are you still ashamed of our couple umbrellas?” He faked sniffled and pouted. “I thought you love Pororo as much as I love Krong?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him and Jongin just threw his arm around his shoulders, but was pushed away.

“Hyung!” The pout on Jongin’s face seemed to be glued now. “But seriously, you haven’t answered my question yet.” He took a deep breath and mumbled quietly, but the loudest roar of thunder shook him and the rain started pouring like rocks falling from the sky from how loud it was hitting the awning of their shelter for the meantime.

Jongin’s shoulders slumped and he hissed when the hard drops of rain pelted on the ground that had his shoes drenched bit by bit. “I told you we should have just used our couple umbrellas. I didn’t buy it for nothing, hyung. I really want to use this with you while we walk under the rain. Plus, it’s 50% off because nowadays, kids prefer those EXO, BTS merchandise than these cuties. How dare.”

A small laughter was drawn out of Kyungsoo and Jongin smiled for making his adorable friend laugh. He sat next to Kyungsoo and placed his Krong umbrella in front of him to cover his shoes. But since it was small that it didn’t reach Kyungsoo’s, Jongin unfolded the Pororo umbrella and placed it next to the Krong one.

“So your shoes won’t get soaked,” he explained and gave Kyungsoo a pat on the knee.

Silence reigned between them and they let the thunder and the pouring rain fill in the quietness.

Jongin closed his eyes and let natural sounds of thunder and rain fill his ears. He swings his right leg slightly, repeatedly as he hummed to a song that Kyungsoo loved to listen to.

Suddenly, he felt the other male scoot closer to him as the wind changed direction and the rain started showering them. Jongin cracked his eyes open and immediately got up and asked Kyungsoo to move. Jongin grabbed the Krong umbrella (because he didn’t want the Pororo one to be ruined by the wind) and shielded them with it as he pushed closer to Kyungsoo, an arm holding him around his waist to protect themselves from the rain and the biting cold of the wind.

“What on earth is happening? Is this the end of the world?” His face is slightly damped now, but he didn’t care. “I told you, hyung, we should have just ran earlier when we had the chance to and now—oh shit!” The umbrella Jongin was holding flipped inside out and it did hurt his feelings that his favorite Krong was now bent. So much for the 50% umbrellas huh?

Now that Krong umbrella was already useless, Jongin was about to pick up the Pororo umbrella although he didn’t want to, because it was for Kyungsoo (he only keeps it in his bag because Kyungsoo won’t accept it), Kyungsoo was already shaking him and making a sound as he pointed to the Pororo umbrella knocked off by the wind. The umbrella was carried by the wind far away and since it was important for Jongin, he removed his backpack and pushed it to Kyungsoo and said with a determined face, “I’m going to get it.” And he ran to the rain to get the umbrella, that when he returned back to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo was already soaked by the rain, waiting for him outside the shed.

“Hyung, why did you leave? Now you’re soaked!” He also noticed the folded Krong umbrella by his hand.

Kyungsoo moved his fingers again to say something.

_Let’s just go home like this._

Now both soaked to the bone, Jongin couldn’t help but get worried that Kyungsoo might get colds the day after. Using the Pororo umbrella to combat rain, although they were already drenched, Jongin still made sure Kyungsoo won’t get hit by the rain as he held on Kyungsoo’s waist and pushed through the windy rain storm.

But then and again, the umbrella also flipped inside out, now, deemed useless, so in the end, Jongin and Kyungsoo walked home with their clothes, shoes and bags soaked completely.

“A-Aren’t you cold?” Shivered Jongin asked. They decided to walk instead wait for crowded buses they couldn’t squeezed themselves into.

Kyungsoo didn’t answer him, but grabbed his hand. He used his other hand to talk.

_This is my fault. I’m sorry. If we only run off earlier before the rain then maybe we’re both at home now._

Jongin smiled timidly and laced their fingers properly. He shook his head. “It’s not your fault. Don’t worry, I’m not cold at all.”

Kyungsoo frowned at him.

_You’re lying. You’re cold. You’re shivering!_

Jongin chuckled and tugged on the strap of his bag. “Good thing it rained. Because if not, you’d still ignore me up to now.”

He watched Kyungsoo hung his head and sank his upper teeth on his bottom lip. He sighed. “You still won’t tell me the reason why—why were you ignoring me?”

Kyungsoo squeezed on his hand instead and it surprised Jongin when Kyungsoo spun him around to face him in the middle of the rain. The elder male pulled away his hand from him and took deep breaths with his eyes closed.

Jongin watched a bead of water rolled down to his long eyelashes and in instinct, steps forward to wipe off his palm over Kyungsoo’s forehead, but it was futile because he was drenched in rain too.

Kyungsoo backed away when Jongin tried to reach out his hand again to wipe off his face. He raised his palm to ask him to stop and Jongin complied by staying still.

The elder started talking with his hands.

_Are you sure you want to know?_

“Soo, I wouldn’t be bothering you up til now if I didn’t want to know.”

Kyungsoo puffed his cheeks and blew through his mouth, nodding and Jongin knew that it was a sign of an _okay_ to continue.

_Can we go home first before I tell you?_

The truth was, Jongin wanted to hear it already, but since he was shivering and Kyungsoo was probably cold too, it was best they should go home first before they had the talk.

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand again and held it gently. “My place or yours?”

Kyungsoo flashed his heart smile and laughed a little. _Mine because your room is a mess._

“Hey, I cleaned before I went to school!”

But Kyungsoo only laughed in mirth and Jongin had instantly forgotten that he was feeling cold, because Kyungsoo’s smile and laughter was enough to make him warm.

 

#

 

When Jongin arrived to Kyungsoo’s room, he threw himself on the fluffy white sheets but was kicked by his friend.

“That’s rude of you, how dare!” Jongin pouted and rubbed on his sore hip where Kyungsoo kicked him.

Kyungsoo apologized and hauled him back up to bed before he moved away.

“Hey, why are you moving away from me?” Jongin was confused and shamelessly sniffed his armpits. “I washed myself thoroughly; don’t tell me I still smell of rain?”

Kyungsoo shook his head and stared on his lap. He remained silent and Jongin watched his every move instead. Whatever the answer Kyungsoo had for him, he still didn’t have any clue to what it could be. He tried to ponder on the reason why his friend ignored him the whole time in school, when normally, Kyungsoo was always beside him. If people call Jongin Kyungsoo’s pup in school, people also call Kyungsoo Jongin’s koala because they were just both clingy to each other. Whenever Kyungsoo was, Jongin would be there beside him and Kyungsoo was the same to him. However, today was different than the previous days and Jongin couldn’t understand what he’d done to make Kyungsoo avoid him at all costs in school.

“So...are you going to tell me now what I did?” Jongin scooted closer to Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo slammed two fluffy pillows in between them and glared at him.

_Don’t_

 Jongin surrendered with his hands raised, a smile of understanding etched on his lips. “So?”

_I thought it will be best if you unfriend a mute like me. I’m not worth it._

That set a frown on Jongin’s brows and lips. “You’re worth it!”

Kyungsoo stared at him in surprise and Jongi nwasn’t sure if it was surprised from the sudden increase of his voice or from his response or from both.

“Kyungsoo, I thought we’ve talked about this,” he removed the pillows in between and took a grab of of Kyungsoo’s hands, but Kyungsoo retracted away from him and frowned.

_Can you let me talk first?_

Jongin pouted and returned the pillows in between, before giving Kyungsoo his utmost attention with his arms crossed.

_It was a stupid thought, okay? I was just trying earlier to know what it would feel like to be away from you even just for a day. We’ve been friends since we were in diapers and I thank you for staying with me despite you know, being me, mute. But really, I wasn’t mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was just me, experimenting... ridiculous, huh?_

He let out a small laugh, but stopped when Jongin gave him a grim look. “Are you going to continue that? Ignoring me in school? Or are you planning to ignore me now my whole life?”

It hurt Jongin immensely. It hurt him even if Kyungsoo just wanted to know the feeling of being without him by his side. Even if it was just a trial, he couldn’t help but think Kyungsoo might not want his presence anymore.

 _I told you it was a stupid idea. It was just today._ He scowled. His movements were a bit aggressive as he was in full defense mode.

“You’re not going to leave me?” His voice became scratchy at the last syllable of his words, his coffee eyes zeroing in on Kyungsoo’s rounded eyes that he adored.

Kyungsoo shook his head frantically. _Never. I can’t stomach being away with you and it sucks._

Jongin’s body quaked as a loud laughter bounced through the walls of Kyungsoo’s room.

A few seconds later, Kyungsoo’s shoulders trembled too when he grinned so widely and quiet laughter was drawn out from his throat.

Once they calmed down, Jongin stood up and crossed the fence of pillows Kyungsoo built in between. He sat next to his friend and smiled close to his face before pressing a lingering kiss on his cheek.

The elder boy stayed rooted on his place, his face turning a shade of red which could be obviously seen due to his pale skin.

Jongin had already pulled away, though sporting the same shade of red on his tanned cheeks. If only Kyungsoo knew how long he wanted to do that to him.

A hand was pressed on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Do you know the reason why I refuse to call us bestfriends?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side in confusion, arms folded across his chest. _Enlighten me._

Grinning what he knew to be his 100 megawatt smile, he leaned closer to Kyungsoo’s face as he mumbled the words carefully and clearly to send his point across. “Because I want us to be friends straight to lovers.”

Kyungsoo bopped his nose and kicked him again on the hip.

“OW! Why’d you do that?!”

A snort was the only thing Jongin heard before Kyungsoo fell over him and pecked him on the lips.

 

 

 

 

That night, the rain didn’t stop. But whether it would stop or not, Jongin will stay with Kyungsoo no matter what and Kyungsoo will do the same for him.

 

 

Lovers sounded better than friends isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo what are your thoughts? =)


End file.
